WoWA Open Story: The Siege of Orgrimmar
DRAMATIS PERSONAE * Vol'jin, troll chieftan of the Darkspear Tribe * Drasgar, human general of the Alliance * Gazy, undead human general of the Alliance * Jerte, troll assassin of the Darkspear Tribe * Velanda, blood elf huntress of the Silvermoon Huntsmen * Baine Bloodhoof, tauren chieftan of Thunder Bluff * Lor'themar Theron, blood elf Reagent Lord of Silvermoon * Sylvanas Windrunner, banshee queen of the Undercity * King Varian Wrynn, human king of the Alliance and Stormwind Gazy 511.PNG|Alliance General Gazy|link=Gazy Drasgar504.PNG|Alliance General Drasgar|link=Drasgar Velanda.PNG|Silvermoon Hunstmen Captain Velanda|link=Velanda Jerte.png|Darkspear Assassin Jerte|link=Jerte Voljin.PNG|Darkspear Chief Vol'jin|link=Vol'jin BaineBloodhoof.PNG|Tauren Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof|link=Baine Bloodhoof LorthemarThreon.PNG|Reagent Lord Lor'themar Theron|link=Lor'themar Theron SylvanasWindrunner.PNG|Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner|link=Sylvanas Windrunner Varian Wrynn.jpg|King Varian Wrynn|link=Varian Wrynn Velanda awoke in the Razor Hill Inn. It was a mild morning in Durotar. She was still pretty beat up from her wounds dealt by the Kor'kron, but she could fight now. She grabbed her bow off the table and walked out of the inn. Jerte, Baine, and Vol'jin were already up and talking to each other. A blood elf scout approached Lor'themar Theron, and a forsaken scout approached Sylvanas Windrunner. "The ships from Silvermoon and Undercity have arrived," they said. "Take ya troops down ta Sen'jin, mon," said Vol'jin. "Tere ya will board ya ships. Da tauren and trolls be stayin here, though." Lor'themar and Sylvanas nodded. The forsaken and blood elves mounted on wyverns and worgs, and then headed for Sen'jin Village. Generals Gazy and Drasgar stood with King Varian on the deck of the Lion's Mane as the sun rose over Kalimdor. The Alliance fleet was passing The Barrens now. Within an hour, they would arrive at Bladefist Bay in Durotar and begin the siege of Orgrimmar. Gazy and Drasgar walked down to the lower deck to grab some breakfast from the diner while discussing battle strategies. Valisen Stormfist stood behind the bar as the chef for the troops. "Gazy! Drasgar!" he shouted with a smile and waved. "It is so good to see you guys again!" Gazy waved and bowed. "You too, Valisen." Valisen handed them both menus - pieces of wood with words carved on them. "So what can I get you guys for breakfast? Maybe some Boar Pie? Some of my family's famous Apple Brew on the side too? The one that I served at Brewfest." Gazy nodded. "I'll take that," he said. "Me too," Drasgar agreed. "So," Gazy said. "Brewfest is still going on. Who's running your brew stand?" Valisen began cooking the Boar Pie and pouring the Apple Brew. "Uncle Wamf and the family are running it," he replied as he handed them their Apple Brew. He finished stuffing the Boar Pie and used his mage powers to create a fire to start cooking it. "They'll head back to the brewery in Elwynn the day Brewfest ends." Valisen finished cooking their Boar Pies and put them on the bar counter in front of Gazy and Drasgar. "So, you going to participate in the battle?" Drasgar asked. Valisen sighed and poured himself a glass of Apple Brew. "Yes," he said with a sigh. "I don't wish to shed any blood with my hands, but unfortunately I must." Gazy ate a piece of his Boar Pie. "Me too," he said. "But until Garrosh is removed from power, more blood will be shed. And now is our chance to defeat Garrosh. Now that we've cleansed the Vale. With the defeat of the Sha of Pride, all the sha have been defeated. Thanks to the test given to us by Norushen, we have cleansed pride from ourselves. The waters of the Vale were cleansed when we destroyed the sha corruption of Immerseus. We dealt a heavy blow to the Kor'kron when the Horde took Razor Hill, and when we struck at their outposts in The Barrens. We have the supplies to strike Garrosh, and now is our chance. Now." Valisen put up a hand and smiled. "Enough talk," the Pandaren said. "You guys need to finish eating before the battle begins. It's not long now until we arrive at Bladefist." Gazy and Drasgar nodded and continued eating. The blood elves and trolls arrived at Sen'jin Village. The forsaken and blood elf warships began arriving at the shore of Durotar. Velanda walked up to a blood elf ship. She was preparing to board it when suddenly it exploded. She stepped back, and was luckily not hurt by the blast. She looked off to the left. Several Kor'kron warships approached the Horde fleet. "Destroy them!" Kor'kron Sergeant Margof shouted. "Burn this pitiful troll village to the ground!" Velanda quickly boarded the Blood Dagger. "Distract the Kor'kron!" she shouted to her rangers. "We must keep their attention to the Alliance fleet can get to Bladefist! We'll meet up with them once the Kor'kron ships are destroyed!" Margof's Flagship came up next to the Blood Dagger. A Kor'kron Warlock roped over. Velanda shot him in the chest with her bow, and then braced herself as Margof and his crew roped over. Gazy and Drasgar walked back up to the upper deck of the Lion's Mane. "We're approaching Bladefist now," Varian said. "Mages, raise the arcane shield!" Jaina, Valisen, and several other mages ran to the sides of the ship and channeled arcane energy to form a protective barrier around the Lion's Mane. Bladefist came into view. Kor'kron Dark Shaman were ready. They raised their arms and channeled spells. Corrupted Water Elementals rose out of the water and shook the ships of the Alliance fleet, and other Kor'kron fired cannons on the ships. "Shamans, calm the elements!" Varian ordered. Dwarf, Draenei, and Pandaren Shamans ran to the side of the ships and attempted to calm the elementals. "The Kor'kron Dark Shamans have a tight control over them!" High Shaman Adoray shouted. The elements began to calm down. As a thanks for being freed from the Kor'kron, they would aid the Alliance in this battle. The elementals attacked the shore of Bladefist and drowned several Kor'kron Dark Shamans, though some managed to avoid the elementals. "King Varian!" Admiral Taylor shouted over the radio. "The fleet can't get much closer! Those cannons are tearing us to shreds! We'll need to send in a strike team and take them out!" Varian sighed. "My ship will drop off some of my crew at Bladefist. The Skyfire will drop some in from the sky." The Skyfire flew above the Lion's Mane. A rope came down, and Drasgar and Gazy, followed by a dozen Alliance soldiers, climbed up onto the Skyfire. They each equipped parachutes as the Skyfire approached Bladefist. "Get ready," Drasgar said. The Skyfire came in closer. "Now!" Gazy shouted. Gazy, Drasgar, and the troops lept off the Skyfire and pulled the strings on their parachutes. They came soaring in towards Bladefist as troops from the Lion's Mane rushed towards the Kor'kron. Gazy headed straight towards a Kor'kron cannoneer. He prepared his sword and sliced the orc's head off, and then landed next to the body. Gazy set a bomb down next to the cannon and ran. The bomb exploded, destroying the cannon. "One cannon down!" Gazy shouted. "Only 6 left to go." Margof came towards Velanda. Velanda fired off an arrow, but Margof split it with his sword. Alonar attacked Margof, but the orc roared and slammed the dragonhawk off the ship. Margof struck at Velanda with his sword. The blood elf spun to the left, narrowly dodging the sword. Jerte roped over onto the Blood Dagger from a neighboring ship. He snuck up behind Margof and stabbed him in the back of the hand with one of his daggers. Margof howled in pain, whipped around, and pushed Jerte off the ship and into the water. Margof swung his sword at Velanda again, nearly missing. The blade bit into the ribs of the blood elf - where her skin was exposed. Velanda grabbed her ribs and looked around as the Kor'kron cut down her rangers. Some made it to the lifeboats, but others were struck down by the blades of the Kor'kron. Arrows and blades tore up the ship, and eventually Velanda was the only one from the Horde on the Blood Dagger. Margof and his Kor'kron squad surrounded Velanda. "We have conquered your pitiful little ship, blood elf," Margof said with a grin. The ship began creaking. Velanda smiled. "But not for long," she replied. Margof roared, realizing she was right, as the ship was sinking, and batted her off the ship. Velanda was knocked out by the force of Margof's hit, and she sank to the bottom of the water as the Blood Dagger crashed against the water. Jerte reached the surface of the water and looked around. He saw the Blood Dagger on its side on the water, the wreck slowly sinking. "Best I go search for survivors," Jerte said to himself. "I be hopin' dat Velanda and her crew be alright." Jerte swam towards the ship. As he approached, he saw Margof standing on a crate that had fallen in the water from the Blood Dagger. Jerte silently got on the crate and drew one of his daggers. He brought it down, stabbing Margof in the shoulder. Margof roared furiously and turned around. Jerte drew his other dagger. He quickly used both his daggers to parry Margof's sword. They locked into a fight and eventually, Margof knocked out Jerte and pushed him into the water. Jerte then began falling towards the bottom of the water as Margof waved his Kor'kron flagship over. "Gazy, toss me a bomb!" Drasgar shouted. Gazy cut across a Kor'kron soldier's chest and then tossed a bomb to Drasgar. Drasgar struck down an orc and caught the bomb. He planted the bomb on the last cannon and ran. The cannon exploded. Gazy got on the radio. "King Varian, the cannons are down! The fleet may dock at Bladefist!" he relayed. The Lion's Mane pulled up to the dock of Bladefist Bay and the crew stepped out. Lor'themar Theron's flagship scouted the waters, fighting the Kor'kron while searching for survivors from the many wrecked Horde ships. Two blood elf priests spotted Velanda, still unconscious, floating on the water, and pulled her on board. They placed her on a mat, and shortly after found Jerte. A male blood elf paladin knelt over Velanda and began casting healing prayers on her as she awoke. She was shocked. It was Delarr. Delarr was Velanda's lover, and Margof had killed him in The Barrens. Velanda became unconscious again. "The Alliance has breached Bladefist Bay!" Delarr shouted. "Fall back to Razor Hill!" The Horde fleet then docked on the shore of Durotar and headed back to Razor Hill. At Razor Hill all the survivors were tended to their wounds, as for Jerte and Velanda. Velanda and Delarr were having a talk from Jerte's point of view at the inn, so he decided to walk out and go to Vol'jin while they waited for the attack to begin. That was soon enough . . . in about thirty minutes they'd attack the Gates of Retribution, once and for all. Soon, Velanda and Delarr also exited the inn, and the two headed for Sen'jin Village. King Varian stood over a defeated Galakras and Warlord Zaela. Kor'kron soldiers began charing towards the Alliance forces at Bladefist. Archdruid Thelenda Winterain sprouted some trees, which used their branches to tie around the Kor'kron. Huntterror pierced the chestplate of one Kor'kron soldier with an arrow, while his wolf Plaguehowler used his teeth to tear apart another. Valisen burned a Kor'kron soldier, and then sent his apprentice Emeralis to defeat another. The Alliance forces eventually cut through the Kor'kron and arrived at the gates. Vol'jin, Baine, Sylvanas, Lor'themar, and the Horde forces, except for the injured and some of the healers, met with the Alliance. Some forces returned to their fleets, but most stayed to attack Orgrimmar. Suddenly the gates were opening. Eyes, flaming eyes had also appeared as a large, iron scorpion-built juggernaut walked out of the gates and stared at the troops of the Alliance and the Horde. Everyone stared back at the Iron Juggernaut. It's razors as its claws started to spin as it started coming at them. "ATTACK!" Drasgar shouted, as he and the rest of the Alliance and Horde charged at it. As he got close, him and a group were hit by the arm of the Juggernaut and fell back into the crowd. But the others continued to charge at it as the group got back up. It was a harsh fight but once Gazy, Varian, Drasgar, Lor'themar, and Baine Bloodhoof used their skills to take down its weapons, they merely managed to kill it at last, with the loss of about thirty Alliance troops and twenty-two Darkspear trolls and blood elves. "Alright," Vol'jin was suddenly saying among them. "Into Orgrimmar. Tis be our chance!" And they charged into the gates, Garrosh sure to be done for soon. Archdruid Thelenda Winterain stood on board the Lion's Mane, giving commands to the crew. The Kor'kron fleet had heard about the attack on Bladefist Bay and had pulled away from Sen'jin Village to head to Bladefist Bay. The plan was the Alliance fleet would engage the Kor'kron fleet in battle and block them from docking at Bladefist. The Horde fleet would then come from Sen'jin Village and attack the Kor'kron fleet from behind, boxing them in until the Alliance and Horde crushed them. The Kor'kron fleet would arrive any minute now. The troops on all Alliance ships stood, waiting anxiously for the Kor'kron fleet to arrive. Suddenly, it came into view. It came closer, and closer, and closer. "Fire!" Admiral Taylor ordered over the radio. Cannons fired on the Kor'kron fleet. Thelenda created a tidal wave that rocked the Kor'kron fleet. She turned to dwarf High Shaman Maron Wildhammer. "Think you can freeze the water beneath some of those Kor'kron ships?" she asked. The dwarf threw his head back in laughter. "Why that be easy, lad!" he responded. Maron froze the water beneath two Kor'kron battleships. He then conjured a storm over Durotar. Water blinded the crews of the Kor'kron ships while lightning tore the ships apart. Waves then began slamming the Kor'kron ships, flooding them and slowly sinking them. It looked like the Alliance was winning as the Horde fleet arrived... Darkspear Archmage Jelebe conjured up a blizzard. Ice shards rained down, dealing even more damage to the Kor'kron fleet. "Head for Margof's flagship," Velanda ordered the crew of the Silver Moon. As the Silver Moon got closer to Margof's flagship, Velanda fired an arrow. The arrow hit a Kor'kron Warrior in the back, sending him down. The Silver Moon's cannons then opened fire on the Kor'kron flagship. Margof surveyed the battlefield as his flagship was pounded by rain, lightning, waves, and cannons. Margof noticed that the most deadly weapon, the storm, was coming from a dwarf shaman on the Lion's Mane. "All men abandon ship!" Margof ordered. "Rope over to the Alliance flagship!" All of the crew abandoned Margof's flagship and roped over to the Lion's Mane as a final cannon blast from the Silver Moon destroyed the Kor'kron flagship. Margof then lept off the rope and brought his sword down on Maron Wildhammer. The dwarf blocked with his shield, then swung his lightning-infused hammer at Margof. The Kor'kron sergeant dodged, then swung his sword again. He managed to strike the dwarf on the arm, and the storm slightly weakened. "You....you are weak, pitiful, and WORTHLESS!" Margof shouted. "You shall die in the name of Garrosh...in the name of the TRUE HORDE!" Margof brought his sword down on Maron's shoulder, killing him. The storm and waves then ended. Thelenda became angry towards Margof at seeing him execute Maron. She shapeshifted into her bear form, roared, and lept at Margof. She landed on the Kor'kron sergeant and tore at him with her claws and teeth. Thelenda then transformed back into a night elf and grabbed the injured orc. "You're a sergeant," she said. "There clearly must be somebody else you serve under. Who is it?" Margof coughed up blood and grinned. "You'll never know..." he replied. "Until he...kills you..." There was a quick zing, and Margof fell forward, dead, with an arrow in the back of his head. Thelenda turned around and saw Velanda, guarded by two Darkspear Warriors. The rest of the crew from Margof's flagship had been defeated by Alliance and Horde troops. The rest of the Kor'kron fleet then began retreating, and Admiral Taylor relayed to King Varian that Bladefist Bay was secure. Orgrimmar was secure. The Alliance and Horde had freed all the Kor'kron's prisoners, defeated the top two Kor'kron Dark Shaman, and taken Grommash Hold. And now, there were reports that Margof had been slain and the Kor'kron fleet had been heavily damaged.'' The fleets would stay at Bladefist Bay to guard while Garrosh was finished off. The sound of the horses and raptors made a loud noise, as they also left marks in the sand. ''Clink clink pat pat. ''They approached the Cleft of Shadow and stared down into the hole. Jerte raised his brow, "Ah remember lookin' down tere. I looked at Ragefire Chasm but den some guards came along. Thought, 'I'd betta be leavin'." Vol'jin nodded and said, "Then we'll be lookin' down tere. Some o' you free Gamon."a Jerte walked into Ragefire Chasm, the hot feeling he once felt far before the Siege of Orgrimmar coming back to him. He grunted, "I never gonna be likin' dis place again. It smells o' orcs now. Orcs are wha' taint dis place o' dere own smell." He pounded his fist on his palm, "Ah, thirst for orc blood." Vol'jin raised an eyebrow and looked at his cousin, "What be da matta, Jer'jin? Dese chasms do indeed wreak o' orc taint, but I not be followin'." Jerte shook his head, "It be not'in, mon." The Horde later approached General Nazgrim, the Alliance not far behind. They charged the orc general, but Nazgrim had the power to stop them. But Vol'jin asked himself, "Or does he?" They took out Nazgrim's platoon of orcs, took out the guards, and then moved on to the orc general. He tried to fight back but was later slain by them, the Alliance having been right behind the Horde. "You killed him," Varian told them. Vol'jin walked up to the human king, "Yeh, mon. But now, da Undahold lies ahead." And they proceeded into the Underhold. "This place . . . " Drasgar murmured, sniffing the air of the Underhold. " . . . It wreaks of orcs. I mean, they charge us now, but how far in must we go?" he wondered, looking to Gazy who stood beside him, staring on at the oncoming orcs. "Aye, it does. We should just get a move on, search the place. We'll find Garrosh, though, don't worry." They charged the Kor'krons back, and eventually took out that half-of-a-batallion, and then moved on through the Underhold. "Malkorok will be near!" Wrynn shouted, "Garrosh's most trusted advisor!" Drasgar nodded, "Aye." Malkorok fought bravely, with power. The power of the Old God Y'shaarj corrupted him greatly, and he was now a massive behemoth. But both the Alliance and the Horde did not give up fighting him, and they soon took out Malkorok, and moved on through the Underhold, encountered the Spoils of Pandaria, and then moved on to the large dinosaur from the Isle of Giants in northern Pandaria―Thok the Bloodthirsty. They killed the dinosaur and moved on further. Jerte stared on at Siegecrafter Blackfuse as he placed one knee on the body of the goblin female he had slain. He then looked down at one of the giant tubes and asked Vol'jin, "It be true we need to go through dose tings to get to Blackfuse?" Vol'jin looked at Jerte, and then to the tube Jerte stood by, and then answered, "Yeh, mon. I'll let ya go first." Jerte sighed and hopped in, and it carried him through and he landed on the platform Blackfuse stood on. The rest of the Horde followed. Behind, Jerte heard the loud roar of Thok the Bloodthirsty as the Alliance fought it, "Ah'll bet ya, Velanda, that de Alliance's eardrums are bangin' right now." The goblin died at the hands of Vol'jin thirty minutes later after a long enough battle. What remained of him was thrown over the platform and his body was shredded to smithereens by the gears. The Alliance on the Horde's tail, they all continued towards Garrosh. They slew the Paragons of the Klaaxi, there noticing the large chest that once contained the Heart of Y'shaarj. The heart was recentally removed, so they made a move on. Garrosh had to be next. He was. As they walked into the Inner Sanctum the Heart of Y'shaarj was being raised up into the ceiling, which was at least a hundred to two hundred feet into the air, so they were deep under Orgrimmar. Garrosh sat at his throne, watching as the Alliance and the Horde survivors of the Siege of Orgrimmar prepared to fight Hellscream. Meanwhile he also spoke with Thrall. "It is not too late, Garrosh," Thrall said. "Lay down the mantle of Warchief! We can end this here, now, with no more bloodshed." But Garrosh replied, "Ha! Do you remember nothing of Honor? Of glory on the battlefield? You would parlay with the humans, who would allow warlocks to practice their dark magics right under our feet. You are weak. We are the orcish Horde, the True Horde. We die, bloody and thrashing on the field of battle, like true orcs ''should. You are an orc no longer, and speak for no one but yourself. You betrayed our people to form a fragile alliances, and I will take great pleasure in tearing them apart." But Thrall told him, "Then you have forced my hand. I will correct the mistake I made long ago. Spirits of the wind, the earth, the water, hear my call! Come to my aid!" Garrosh laughed, "Fool, my Dark Shaman have twisted the elements for miles around. They cannot hear you now. Once again, you prove too weak and too powerless to do anything." Thrall was surrounded by some dark magic, but instead it evaporated and the elements appeared, and he shouted, "Never powerless, Garrosh. And never alone." Garrosh snarled and stepped off his throne, approaching Thrall, just as the shaman did him. "So, you wish to face off against a true orc Warchief. So be it." They fought for a few seconds, until Garrosh kicked Thrall back feet away, the Alliance and the Horde approaching the shaman. And the fight against Garrosh began, as he charged them, as they did him, what remained of Kor'kron charging into the Inner Sanctum. Category:Open Stories